Another Go Round
"TITLE" is a NUMBER thread written on DATE. Summary a summary of the thread's events here, including spoilers and important plot details. Check the Order of Threads to see if the thread you are placing already has a summary, to make less work for yourself. Full Text Greg Ericson: '''Greg’s eyes snapped open as he gasped for breath. Looking around he could see nothing for miles. Casting his mind back he realized where he was… Or at least where he thought he was. Hel. He can’t help but chuckle wryly. “Well it was good while it lasted.” He said with a small grin though sadness tugged at his heart. '''Hel: ''“Well look who came around in the end...” A familiar voice spoke to him from the deep. “I’ve got to say Greg, you really did a 180.”'' In the distance, Greg saw the shadowy shape of Hel in the far distance. He couldn’t be sure, mostly because she was so far away, but she seemed bigger than last time. Much…bigger. 'Greg: '''In the past seeing the Goddess would fill him with fear and dread but after all that had happened to him, the trial she made him go through as punishment he understood and was now filled with happiness. “Yeah, I… I was a fool before. I was just a scared mortal too foolish to see sense. I know I’ve apologised before and since then but… I’m still sorry…” He wanted to say more but he didn’t want to overstep. '''Hel: '''And I… Hel momentarily hesitated. *And I was new and uncertain in many of the things I did as well. Showcasing what it could be like to live with a damaged soul at all of your expense. Assuming you’d understand the reasoning of a deity in a time of war…kinda being bitch. For what it’s worth Greg, you have long been forgiven. And I too, am sorry for all those aforementioned things…except fothe third one but whatever.* She began to drift closer to him. *So…what now my child?* '''Greg: '''He smiled a bit as warmth filled his chest. “Now… It’s whatever you decide is next for me… Mother. I trust you.” '''Hel: '''Hel swam up so she was just far enough away from him that he could see the whole profile of her face. Which still meant that she was several miles away. “Well…you get a choice. Just one…” She told him. “You can come with me into my new afterlife for the rest of eternity. Or…you can go back. Be reborn, live life again.” She held up a finger. “Be warned. You will not remember this conversation if you do so. In many ways you’ll have to find me all over again. And more than likely, you will not remember your past life although there are…exception to this. That said, I have faith in your intuition. Anywho, reliving life will give you a sense of familiarity. You’ll be more likely to make up for past mistakes even before you make them, and, if you do your job right, you will do more good for those around you than you did before. However…there is no telling when or what kind of body you are born into, and you will feel all the pain of life as you know it all over again…” '''Greg: '''Greg hummed as he considered the choice he had laid before him. He could be done with the world and wait for everything to blow over and work itself out. But he didn’t think he could do that. “Mother I… I would love to enter into your new afterlife but… I think I need to return. I think I can do more good in the world, especially if Central is on the rise again. But I promise I will find you again. You’re my Goddess… My Mother. I’ll always find you again.” '''Hel: '''Hel put up both hands in a placating gesture. “Easy there tear jerker.” Her voice was uppity as always but it was held together with overt affection. She hummed a sigh. “I’ll send you back. We’ll see where you end up. But first I have a word of caution, and then a favor to ask, and these impression will be on your mind. First, be wary of your perception of sides. Central, Rebellion, the nomadic tribes of the east. I do not see these separation. All are mine, or at least they will be.” '''Greg: '''Greg nods, “I will do my best, though if I don’t remember my previous life it shouldn’t be too hard. What is the favor you’d ask of me?” He asked curiously. '''Hel: '''Hel pretended to look at a watch, which Greg had no idea what that was, and tsked her tongue. *What year is it…eh doesn’t matter this is kinda eternity right now. Anywho, if you happen to land around say…‘post Gareth’s death,’ remind my granddaughter that I’m still around to give advice. And, perhaps most importantly, that my child has made himself a puzzle, and cannot help but reveal his weaknesses. And through this fire, I will raise her to an even greater place than she is now.* '''Greg: '“Um… Alright, I don’t know what that means but I’m sure I will.” He looked around for a moment. “Alright so… What now do I just go or…?” '''Hel: '''Yep!* Hel declared, and snapped her fingers, causing Greg to vanish. A rumble swept across the underworld and Hel sat in silence for a second before breathing a quiet sigh. *I love you dearly…* Category:Events Category:BOTGD 2 Category:Greg Ericson Category:Hel